


Tired

by Thunder_roses



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frustrated teen, M/M, Small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_roses/pseuds/Thunder_roses
Summary: Sam is irritable. Peter helps calm him down.
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker
Kudos: 17





	Tired

“Ow! Watch it, Venom!” Came a loud screech from a very obviously irritated Nova.   
“Sorry, dude.” Venom replied.  
“You hit me on purpose!” He yelled getting in Agent Venom's face.  
”No I didn't! I just didn't see you.”  
”I was right next to you, how could you not see me?” Nova barked.  
”Maybe because of how short you are, man. You're too hard to see.” Venom laughed.  
With that Nova growled as he was swallowed up in his Nova force. He hovered in the air as he pushed Venom making him stumble back.   
”Hey, now let's all cool down!” Spider-Man said quickly getting between the two boys.  
”He started it!” Nova exclaimed.   
”No, I did not!” Venom clapped back.  
”You freaking hit me! On purpose!”   
”You know what? Maybe I did!”  
With that Nova reached over Spider-Man to grab at Venom's collar, rearing his arm back.   
Agent Venom growled pulling at Nova’s hand.  
”Woah hey! Let's not squash the Spider!” Spider-Man exclaimed pushing both boys off each other. He turned to Nova first, who he may have accidentally pushed a bit too hard and made him fall on his butt.   
”What's got your bucket in a knot today?”   
Nova huffed crossing his arms and looking away with a frown.  
”Back off, Webs.” He growled.  
Spider-Man turned to Venom.  
”I swear didn't see him!” Agent Venom said fast raising his hands in defense.  
Nova scuffed at that standing up.  
Spider-Man looked back at Nova then around the room as he noticed everyone else had stopped to watch the scene play out.   
”Alright everyone, I think we're done for the day! Training is over.” He yelled.   
A few whoops of excitement and some happy grumbles came from the other teens as they headed out of the training room, leaving Spider-Man with a grumpy Nova.  
”You okay?”   
Nova snapped his head to look at the other boy.  
”Yeah just peachy!” He mumbled.  
”You wanna go play video games?”   
Nova sighed walking past Spider-Man.  
”Not really. I have homework I need to do.”   
”Wow, Sam Alexander turning down video games for homework? Never thought I'd see the day.” He laughed following the other out of the room.   
”Leave me alone, webs.”  
”What's wrong? You love my company.”   
”I'm not in the mood, dude.”   
”How about we go raid the kitchen and watch movies?”   
”Peter!” Nova yelled taking his helmet off causing his uniform to disperse leaving him in his civies.   
”I don't wanna do anything! I'm not in the mood! I just got back this morning and as soon as I got back I had to go to class then to training and then Agent Venom punched me!” 

Nova had left earth last week to help the Guardians. They had a lead on his father, so of course, he had to help them.   
His father has been missing for the past two years. Rumors of his whereabouts were all over the galaxy. Most just stories made up. Dead ends. That's what this mission had been. Another dead end. No trace. Nova was frustrated. He was tired both physically and mentally. 

Spider-Man pulled his mask off to look Sam in the eye.   
”I know you're frustrated but you can't go around taking it out on your teammates.” He said softly putting his hand on Sam’s shoulder.   
The other boy looked away pouting.   
”You wanna talk about it? The mission?”   
Sam looked back at Peter then huffed. He glanced away for a moment then back opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He hugged his helmet to his chest as his eyes became flooded with tears.   
”Hey, it's okay. You don't have to.” Peter said pulling the smaller boy to his chest in a hug.   
They stayed like that for a few moments.   
Peter holding Sam as he shed a few tears. Neither one speaking.  
Sam sniffled pulling away from the other.  
”I’m so tired, Peter.” he said weakly.  
”I know, starshine. You wanna go lay down? I bet you haven't gotten much sleep.”   
”I don't wanna sleep!” Sam whined.  
”You need to.”   
”Don't wanna.”   
”Fine, but we're going to the bunks. We can sit on my bed and watch videos on my phone. How's that sound?”   
Sam hummed his response.  
Peter let the other go wiping Sam’s cheeks of his tear trails. He held his face for a moment just gazing into his eyes. Finally, he leaned closer kissing his cheeks then blowing a raspberry on one of them.   
Sam let out a small laugh pulling away from him.  
”Gross, dude!” He smiled whipping his cheek.  
”You loved it!”   
”No, you're weird and gross.”   
They started walking towards the bunks.   
”That's why you started dating me.” Peter smiled.  
”No way! Plus you asked me out. Looked so helplessly in love with me how could I say no?”   
”Nah that didn't happen. You asked me out” Peter said matter-of-factly.   
”Mhm sure.” Sam laughed.  
They made it back to the bunks. Peter sitting down first then Sam crawled into his lap. Fitting perfectly.   
They watched some YouTube videos. Laughing and joking with one another.  
Twenty minutes into watching a video of a guy doing a game through, Sam’s body had gone limp. His breathing got softer.   
”You awake?” Peter whispered looking down at the smaller boy in his lap.  
Sam snuggled closer to Peter’s chest mumbling a small yes.  
Peter let out a small laugh, pausing the video and putting his phone away.   
He laid down pulling Sam with him and then gently laying him next to him.   
”Love you.” Sam mumbled sleepily.  
”I love you too, starshine.” Peter whispered as he kissed Sam’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pair! I wish there was more fics and fan-art of them.   
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading. If you find any errors please let me know!


End file.
